


Family Reunion

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Felicity realizes everything she wants and needs in her life is within her grasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13.

Felicity flopped onto her bed, her body protesting at the jarring movement. She stretched, twisted her back one way then the next, pulled at her arms, and settled back down. It had been a trying summer. A very, very trying one. She now realized why Oliver had given up on trying to win back his family’s company. That didn’t mean she was going to give up so easily.

Being VP and then running Palmer Tech had been a dream come true. Felicity always figured she’d eventually her own small business, but never in a million years had she thought she’d be responsible for such a huge company. Losing the company had been a blow, but she wouldn’t change what she did to help the city. She also knew she could continue to help Star City in a different capacity and would fight for the chance to do so.

In the meanwhile, she had been helping Oliver get things back in working order in the lair. Things had been tense at the beginning, but soon they were back to their old habits when she first joined them. That salmon ladder... Shaking her head, she groaned in frustration. She had a date to get ready for.

\------

Kicking off her heels, she threw herself on her bed, groaning in frustration, this time for a different reason than a few hours ago. Her date, while not horrible, irritated her when she realized she couldn’t really tell them about her day. (”Oh, you know, I was just helping Oliver Queen, the new mayor of our fair city, who also happens to be the Green Arrow, set up his computer system and helped him pick out a new team to help him fight. Then I had lunch with my mother and my soon-to-be stepfather who was the Captain of the SCPD.)

As much as she told Oliver he needed to focus on a new team now that John had reenlisted and Thea wanted out of the vigilante life, even enrolling into school, she missed them too. Losing everyone one way or the other had been hard on their night life. It also impacted their regular lives, however. Felicity liked to think she and John were close, as close to a brother as she could get. When she came back to Star City with Oliver, she and Thea had also begun to grow close. The only person she really still talked to constantly was Lyla and she had her own things to deal with. Now, with her life split and the close friends she had made doing their own thing, she didn’t have much of anyone to rely on. She pulled out her phone and stared at it. Ignoring a reminder of an offer made years ago (”You can always tell me about your day”), she decided to just turn in for the night.

\------

"Thanks for dinner, Oliver. I know you were probably busy and-”  


“Felicity, I was glad to celebrate winning back the company with you. I can’t think of a better person to run it and I know with you at the head, you’ll get those chips out for more people to be able to afford them I know how much it means to you.” He smiled gently, his hand hover just a few inches from her lower back, as if he’d been about to pull her in, then remembered at the last second that they didn’t have that kind of relationship anymore. She tried her best to ignore the painful pang that resonated within her.  


She sighed, inserting her key to open the door. “I just-”

“SURPRISE!” came a few voices to create a loud shout.  


She jumped back, definitely surprised, and maybe a little bit annoyed. She had asked Oliver for nothing big! Then she realized who was in her apartment. “John! You’re back!” She ran to the man, hugging him tightly.

He laughed, loud and proud. “I surprised Lyla last night too.”

Felicity looked at him closely. He was a bit worn around the edges and his eyes were tired from sleepless nights, but otherwise, he seemed a lot calmer. Smiling, she turned to Mrs. Diggle. “Lyla, long time no see,” she teased, pecking baby Sara on the cheek.

The toddler waved her chubby arms, wanting to be held by Aunt Felicity.

Lyla laughed. “Leave her alone, sweetie. She has other guests to attend to. You already get her undivided attention enough when she visits.”

Her mom interrupted, giving her a quick hug before scooping up Sara. “I’ll take her,” she exclaimed, immediately cooing at the little girl.

“Hi Quentin,” she smiled wirely, before he gave her a warm hug.  


“Congratulations, honey.”  


Her cheeks warmed. It was odd to think of this man as her stepfather when she hadn’t had a dad in so long. That didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate his insistence that she think of him as family. As Thea came by to embrace her, she realized here she had all the family she ever needed. She knew they would be there for her through the good times and the bad. They had done so already because they were her family. But there was still something missing, something that she wanted.

Turning to Oliver, she saw him watching from a distance and knew that, when this was all over, she would ask him to stay so they could talk. It was about time she tell him how much he still meant to her. While she had been angry he had been keeping something major from her, that didn’t mean she didn’t realize his reason behind it. The entire summer, he had been nothing but open to her and, it took one date in which she realized that she wouldn’t be able to be as honest with them as she wanted to, that she knew she was missing an important aspect in her life. She was ready to try again.


End file.
